


One Eye Open

by pantykinksam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Dean, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantykinksam/pseuds/pantykinksam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean /really/ wants Sam to come to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Eye Open

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this took me 20 mins but it's so cute ok hear me out alright literally clingy dean pulling exhausted sam to bed is what I live for so suck it up

The problem with Sam is that he’s so damn stubborn about everything he sets his mind to, and research is no exception. Dean knew he was exhausted, but he also knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere by telling Sam to ditch the ancient runes and yellowed pages and come to bed for the night - at least not with words. Dean sighed dramatically; a big exaggerated puff of breath and a low groan. He checked the time, his chest rising with a big yawn, rolling his eyes at the flourescent green light from his shit watch he picked up out of the glove compartment of the last car they hijacked in a get-away.0 3 a.m. and Sam’s fingers darting across tattered pages were the only signs of movement besides the occasional heavy groan and the tilt of his head, sore from fighting to keep his head off of the table. And really he knew he should be helping his brother with this shit, but Sam was stubborn about that to. Refused to let Dean butt in and “screw with his progress” as he called it, because apparently Dean was too damn distracting.  
Dean rolled over onto his stomach, burying his nose into a pillow, humming in content as he closed his eyes. If it weren’t for the fact that he could never fall asleep without Sam in his bed anymore, he would have definitely hit the hay by now. Restless and exhausted, he eventually rolled over onto his back, hands behind his head with a moan. Sam ignored him and took a swig from his beer, the dim yellow light of the lamp reflecting into his watering eyes, bloodshot and half-lidded. Dean hadn’t seen his baby boy this tired since that 48 hour stake-out in Alabama a few months back. Right, yeah, this had gone on long enough-if Sam didn’t get to bed right the fuck now his brain was gonna shut down.  
Sam saw double, his vision swimming with words and symbols and letters and languages he didn’t even understand at this point, and he was seriously considering kicking off his jeans and passing out against the mahogany table. Wide familiar hands splayed across his waist, sliding out his chair, one long leg wrapping around the opposite side of the chair until he was face-to-face with Dean, who was across his lap and straddling him in the chair. Sleep-shaky hands slid down his red cheeks, flushed from concentration and lack of sleep, tracing his jawline and the sharp edge of his cheekbone. Sam shuddered, darkened hazel eyes swimming with exhaustion and utter bone-tired adoration for his brother, finally looking into his. Warm fingers pawed at cold plastic buttons of a button down shirt and pried it open, slipping it off Sam’s shoulders with delicate touch. Dean’s plush lips tugged at his own, pressing gentle velvety kisses to his lazy slack mouth, wet and from biting chapped lips.  
“S’three already, baby. M’gonna bring you to bed, ‘kay? Come sleep with me.” Sam pressed his head against Dean’s bare shoulder, a breathy sigh breaking free from shallow lungs. Felt Dean’s pale pink lips-pale and perfect-press to the base of his skull and stroke his hair.  
“M’so damn tired. Barely got anythin’ done, but couldn’t fuckin’ focus, n’ I still have three more hours ‘f work t’do. M’not even close, n’ I-”  
Rough and worn fingers caressed the ropes of muscle along Sam’s back and he shivered, shifting in his seat. Dean breathed wet hot air into his ear, nursing at his earlobe as he fumbled with the cold zipper of Sam’s jeans with one hand and gave a chaste kiss to each corner of his mouth, hushing him.  
“S’okay, alright? S’just go to bed, n’ we can worry ‘bout it t’morrow. Lookit me, kay? You’re so goddamn tired Sammy boy. S’not healthy.” And so Sam let Dean hoist him to his feet and slide his pants to his feet and strip him down to socks and boxers, rubbing his eyes in slow circles. He caught Dean laughing at his feet and he frowned, padding to their bedroom, hand in his hair. “They itch. It burns. S’not funny, asshole.” Dean clicked his tongue and sat behind Sam on the bed, who’s socked feet hung over the edge, his brother massaging shoulders that he didn’t even know where sore. Sam groaned, rolling his neck and falling back against Dean’s touch.  
“Gettoff me, lil’ bitch, s’too hot to hang offa’me.” Dean groaned, rolling to the side so Sam was against warm blankets and off of his knees. It was complete hypocrisy, and they both knew it, especially when Dean fell against his chest, stroking bare ribs in a sloppy vertical pattern with chewed nails. Kissed down the warm skin of a sun-bronzed chest, wet warmth searing into Sam’s skin and touching his sleep-heavy brain.  
“M’so tired. Don’tchu want to go ta’bed?”  
It was practically a plea, but the gravelly whisper into Dean’s hair that made him groan pretty much answered it for the both of them. It was a long night,-hell, a long week- and Dean really needed some more confirmation that they were doing ok, that they were gonna get through this shit, together or not at all.  
“Dean-” Hushed him with a kiss, tucking his hand beneath Sam’s so he didn’t have to crane his neck, and nuzzled his nose into the damp hair on the back of Sam’s neck.  
“Shh, s’okay, I get it. S’just, miss you sometimes.”  
Translation: “I love you a lot and I want to show you how much without ruining my reputation breaking the wall I’ve built up so please just let me kiss you ‘till you get it.”  
“No, Dean, I /really/ need to sleep. I’ll end up falling asleep, and-”  
Dean snickered against Sam’s throat, sucking a bruise onto a chord of his neck. “Sammy here falls asleep durin’ sex?”  
And yeah, Dean was never asking for sex, just some clarification, but if he could get Sam to offer.  
Sam pulled Dean up to his lips with his hands on his jaw, offering a lazy kiss to awaiting lips and eyelids.  
“Dean, I love you, I do, but ‘Sammy’ here really needs to sleep.” he murmured, scooting back until he fell against piles of cushioned pillows, hauling Dean up to his chest by his elbows.  
“Mornin’ sex, then?” Dean sighed in defeat.  
“Mornin’ sex.”  
“Promise?” Chaste kiss against Sam’s collarbone as he closed his eyes.  
“Really? You gonna make me promise?”  
“Mhm.” A hum against his neck. Sam squirmed.  
“Jesus /Christ/. I promise.”  
“Love you.”  
“Yeah.”


End file.
